


Just Cold.

by Lunersun



Category: Undertale
Genre: And not in a good conversation way, Because he's a MCFREAKIN' skeleton, Death, Drowning, Gen, I'm outta tacos., Ice, and not drowning your sorrows, breaking the ice, but - Freeform, but if your still here..., i didn't post this on AO3 so you could read the tags, i posted it so you coul read the story, it's actual drowning, ok well technically he doesn't die from drown, there is a water situation, wait, want a taco?, whoops, why are you still reading the tags, wowie, you're a terrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunersun/pseuds/Lunersun
Summary: In which Wisecrack finally dies. Maybe. I may add alternative endings to this if I think they sound good.





	

Wisecrack smiled, he had finally caught up with them. He had been playing an invigorating game of catch, and his target was just ahead of him. They had run onto the lake, and was in the perfect position to be caught. “I’ve Gotchya now, brah!” With that, he leapt towards them, arms outstretched.

 

The impact was stronger than he had meant for it to be. After already being a ways onto the frozen lake, he had propelled them both to the middle of it. “Told ya! Now yer gonna have ta get me, right?” He began to stand up, but stopped when he heard it. The ice had just cracked under him. That wasn't good at all. He wasn't a particularly lightweight skeleton, and was dressed for cold weather. He wasn't dressed for water.

 

Wisecrack slowly inched back down to laying on the ice, hoping that it wouldn't crack and further. He had knocked them too far onto the lake, and the ice was thinner than he had expected. It wasn't going to be able to hold their weight for very long. “C’mon, let's just, get back to the edge of the lake. I don't wanna be here when it breaks.”

 

The monster in front of him nodded once, and began scooting backwards towards the edge of the lake. They had been on ice enough to know how best to slide across the ice, and were soon safe enough away from the crackling ice. Wisecrack waited until they were about halfway between the middle and edge of the lake before he began to move. It felt like shifting even a little made the ice begin to break below him. He inched his way forward as carefully as he could, however…

 

There was a sickening crack, and he felt the ice beneath him give way. The last thing he heard was the other monster desperately calling his name, and he was plunged into the lake.

 

The first thing that he noticed was the cold. He was surrounded by it, could feel it seeping into his bones as he began sinking. Then it was the water itself, filling the empty spaces in his skull and ribcage, between every bone, not at all deterred by the heavy jacket he wore. It was dark all around him, with a meaningless amount of light barely reaching past the ice. He desperately tried to push against the gravity pulling him deeper, even though he knew in his soul it was futile.

 

Skeletons can't swim.

 

\----------------

 

It was strange. Being submerged in the freezing water was awful at first, everything was a confusing mess. Now, all he could do was feel the water push down on him, watch the ice light get farther and farther away. The ice was the only reason he could even tell which way was up. It was the only direction he could see. Everything else was as dark as the water was wet, making it impossible to see where the bottom of the lake was. When was he going to touch something other than water? When was he finally going to be swallowed by the void below? It wasn't even a nightmare anymore, there wasn't any panic. 

 

It was just quiet. Just darkness. Just him.

 

\------------------

 

He wasn't sure how long it had been anymore. How long had he been suspended in the water, somewhere between trying to float and being forced to sink. He couldn't feel the water very well anymore anyways, so it probably didn't matter. It was just cold, but not so unbearably cold anymore. This wasn't so bad, not really. He was having some trouble holding onto all his thoughts though, they all seemed to float away out into the lake. He was surprised he hadn't floated away out into the lake with them. He was still being all held together, somehow. Maybe it was his pants. Yeah…

 

\-----------------

 

There was some sort of booming echoing through the lake now. The ice looked like it was wavering in some places, but he was too far away to be sure. The noise shook his bones down to their core, and bounced around in his skull before fading. It was too loud for him, and putting his hands to his ears wasn't helping. Hold on, wait, skeletons didn't have ears right? Maybe that's why it wasn't working. The worst thing wasn't that the sound existed, really, but it was that they had interrupted him. He was so tired… Very, very tired. He had almost gone to sleep, wrapped up in the blanket of darkness. Whatever was making that noise was making hard to focus on nothing for some rest. Kinda… Bonedacious. That was a good pun. He was pretty sure that's how the word worked.

 

\----------------------

 

He hadn't noticed at first. It didn't seem like much, and it was hard to see, but he was falling apart. All of his bones were still together, but he was getting all flakey now. Some of him was floating away into the lake, tiny little bits of dust rubbing off of him. It didn't feel like anything. Just cold. Maybe he was floating a bit easier now, but it was hard to tell. There was less darkness, just a little less than before. Less of him than before too. It was fun to watch the specks of dust go around him, back down to the ice. Back down? That didn't sound right. His mask also went away towards the ice. He had forgotten he was wearing a mask. It was strange, what a weird mask. A lot of dust too, but all he could feel was cold. It was all just cold.

 

It was all just cold.

 

It was all… Just...


End file.
